ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Skyrim: Legend of Dovahkiin episodes
These are episodes of Skyrim: Legend of Dovahkiin. Series overview Episodes (2018-2020) #'Helgen' - 11/25/2018 - After illegally crossing the Cyrodiil-Skyrim border, an anonymous Nord male ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time near Darkwater Crossing, where a band of Imperial soldiers led by General Tullius himself have a large posse of Stormcloak Soldiers led by rebel leader and Windhelm Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, as well as a horse thief by the name of Lokir, held captive. The man is knocked unconscious by an Imperial soldier, only to find himself being escorted to the Imperial-controlled town of Helgen to be executed. However, right at the last minute, the anonymous prisoner gets saved from the intervention of a large, spiky black dragon, which burns Helgen to the ground. In the confusion, the mysterious prisoner and Ralof, a Stormcloak rebel arrested alongside him, escape through the underground Helgen keep, and make it to Riverwood, another nearby town within neutral territory. There, Ralof's sister Gerdur tells the now-escaped prisoner to talk to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun to send troops to Riverwood. #'Whiterun' - 12/23/2018 - The hero talks to Balgruuf, who sends troops to Riverwood, then is sent to Bleak Falls Barrow, an ancient nordic ruin, by the court wizard, Farengar Secret-Fire. After retrieving the Dragonstone, Irileth and a guard witness say how there is a dragon attack at the Western Watchtower. Together, and with a group of Whiterun guards, the hero defeats the dragon, known as "Mirmulnir", and the hero discovers he is the Last Dragonborn when he absorbs the soul of the dead dragon. #'The Greybeards' - 03/24/2019 - As he was returning to Whiterun, a voice of thunder came from the sky, shouting "DO-VAH-KIIN!". As the Dragonborn made it back to Dragonsreach, the Jarl of Whiterun says that it was the voice of the Greybeards, monks who study and live by the "Way of the Voice", that live in seclusion in the monastery known as High Hrothgar upon the Throat of the World. The Dragonborn makes his way to the village of Ivarstead, and begins his pilgrimage up the Seven Thousand Steps. After training with the Greybeards and learning a new shout, the Dragonborn is sent to the ancient Nordic tomb of Ustengrav in order to retrieve the war horn of Jurgen Windcaller, the Greybeard founder. He successfully makes it to the main chamber, only to discover that the horn was stolen, and whoever stole it left a note directed to the Dragonborn, as if he were expected. #'A Blade in the Dark' - 05/05/2019 - The mysterious note directs the Dragonborn to the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, where he discovers that the person who took the horn was none other than Delphine, one of the innkeepers, who he previously noticed had been at Dragonsreach when he returned with the Dragonstone. In order to prove that he is Dragonborn, he and Delphine travel to a hamlet next to Windhelm called Kynesgrove. There, they see the same large black dragon that had destroyed Helgen resurrecting the dragon known as "Sahloknir". After slaying the dragon and absorbing its soul, Delphine says that the Dragonborn must find Esbern, a lost member of the blades, who is thought to still be alive after she discovered files from within the Thalmor Embassy. #'Alduin's Wall' - 07/07/2019 - The Dragonborn's search for Esbern brings him to the city of Riften, where he travels beneath the city in an area known as "The Ratway". In the chambers within, the Dragonborn finds Esbern, who explains that Alduin has returned and was destined to devour the world. After telling Esbern that he's Dragonborn, he and Esbern leave the Ratway and return to Riverwood, where Esbern shares knowledge of an ancient Blades sanctuary known as "Sky Haven Temple" within the caves at Karthspire, within the Reach. After slaying a new variation of dragon, known as a Blood Dragon, and the resident Forsworn natives living there, they enter Sky Haven Temple and find Alduin's Wall, which explains that a Shout was used to defeat Alduin. #'Paarthurnax' - 09/22/2019 - After learning of the Shout that was used to defeat Alduin, the Dragonborn returns to High Hrothgar, and after giving Arngeir the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, receives a formal greeting and learns the final Word of Unrelenting Force. Afterwards, he asks Arngeir about the shout used to defeat Alduin. Showing despise for the Blades, he refuses to help, but is convinced when the Dragonborn enforces that he is not their puppet. Arngeir tells the Dragonborn that only their leader, Paarthurnax, could help him with such matters. The Dragonborn is then taught a new Shout, "Clear Skies", in order to clear away the freezing mist that blocks the path to Paarthurnax. As he reaches the top of the Throat of the World, the Dragonborn discovers that Paarthurnax is a dragon himself, but appears ancient and battle-worn. Paarthurnax explains that it wasn't the Dragonrend Shout that defeated Alduin, but it was an Elder Scroll, an artifact of immense power created, and rightfully feared by, the Gods themselves. To learn more about the Elder Scroll, the Dragonborn travels to the College of Winterhold in order to gain more information. #'The Ancient Subterranean City' - 10/20/2019 - The Dragonborn arrives in the city of Winterhold. Upon approaching the entrance to the College, he is stopped by Faralda, a High Elf mage who says he must show some skill of magic before he can cross. However, the Dragonborn convinces her to let him pass by demonstrating one of his dragon shouts. The Dragonborn is directed to the Arcanaeum, a library owned by an elderly Orc by the name of Urag gro-Shub. After a little bit of trying to convince the stubborn Orc, Urag gives two books revolving around Elder Scrolls to the Dragonborn. One of which is wacky and incomprehensible. Urag states that it was written by one of the College's very own mages, who disappeared in the ice fields north of the College. The Dragonborn heads north, and finds Septimus Signus' sanctuary built into an iceberg. It appeared that the reason why Septimus went missing is because he went insane trying to solve the puzzle of an ancient Dwemer artifact buried within the iceberg. Septimus Signus agrees to help the Dragonborn find the Elder Scroll, but only if he agrees to also help Septimus Signus out by transcribing the knowledge of the Scroll into a Lexicon. Septimus gives the Dragonborn the Lexicon and an Attunement Sphere, then directs him to the Dwemer ruins of Alftand. After facing many new and dangerous threats, such as dwarven mechanical animunculi ranging from various shapes and sizes, and the twisted Falmer, the Dragonborn makes it to the underground world of Blackreach. #'The Forbidden Scroll' - 11/17/2019 - The Dragonborn traverses through the gloomy, cavernous Blackreach, making it to the resting place of the Elder Scroll, the Tower of Mzark. After solving the large, starlight-powered Dwarven puzzle, the Dragonborn retrieves the Elder Scroll from the crystal that contained it. As promised, the Dragonborn returns the Lexicon to Septimus Signus before returning to the Throat of the World. There, Paarthurnax warns the Dragonborn that Alduin senses the power that the Dragonborn now wields, and will be arriving shortly in order to destroy him. The Dragonborn quickly makes his way to the Time-Wound, and reads the Elder Scroll, where he is sent into a four-dimensional vision of the final battle of the Merethic Era's Dragon Crisis, where he sees Hakon One-Eye, Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, and Felldir the Old commencing combat with multiple dragons, then arguing about the use of the Elder Scroll, before Alduin himself arrives to confront them at the peak of the Throat of the World. The Dragonborn learns the Dragonrend Shout after the Nord Heroes use it to bring Alduin to the ground. However, even after using it, their attempts at killing him are futile. Gormlaith is killed, and Hakon is crippled, near death, before Felldir uses the Elder Scroll to distract Alduin and "banish" him. The vision ends, and the Dragonborn finds himself looking up at Alduin himself. A battle ensues, and the Dragonborn uses Dragonrend to bring Alduin down and ultimately defeat him. Alduin addresses the strength of the Dragonborn, but then states how he can't be killed by normal means in the mortal world, as he is the son of a Divine. Alduin retreats, and the wounded Paarthurnax returns to his Word Wall perch. He informs the Dragonborn about Whiterun's palace, Dragonsreach, and how it was originally built to hold a captive dragon. If the Dragonborn were able to capture one of Alduin's allies, he would be able to find Alduin and ultimately end him, but the only trouble would be getting the thumbs up from Jarl Balgruuf. As such, the Dragonborn returns to Whiterun, then speaks to the Jarl about the plan. Jarl Balgruuf refuses, but will agree if temporary peace is made between the Stormcloaks and the Imperials. The Dragonborn now has to arrange some sort of peace meeting between Ulfric Stormcloak and General Tullius themselves. #'Off to Find Alduin' - 01/12/2020 - TBD #'The Great Battle of Sovngarde' - 02/09/2020 - TBD Category:List of episodes